<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>soldier, poet, king. by kqrlnap</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933079">soldier, poet, king.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqrlnap/pseuds/kqrlnap'>kqrlnap</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>soldier, poet king. [sbi] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Dead Wilbur Soot, Gen, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Bois Inc-centric, heavily inspired by the song soldier poet king by the oh hellos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqrlnap/pseuds/kqrlnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>phil tells his son’s stories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>soldier, poet king. [sbi] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2274776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>soldier, poet, king.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>phil stares upon the expressionless face of his son, but he can see the emotion behind his eyes. maybe he’d grow out of being readable from his eyes, but for now, phil was happy to look for emotion in them.</p>
<p>“want me to tell you a story, techno?”</p>
<p>
  <i> well, it all starts with a little, combat obsessed, boy. he loved sword fighting, he used to constantly ask his brothers to spar with him so he could practice and become the best. his father encouraged this behaviour, his.. mother, did not. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>his father made him his first sword, a puny, wooden one the little boy could work with. then as the months went on, he received a stone sword, and a few years later, once he was deemed ready, his father gifted him a diamond sword. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>his brothers moved out, they went to live on their own, but he stayed. he stayed for his father, he stayed so he could learn more. and that’s exactly what he did, his father taught him everything he knew about sword fighting, and soon enough, the boy was 16, and granted his first netherite sword. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>the boy loved his sword dearly, even named it, and he never lost it, but months later, he had crafted himself an axe, and that axe took up a familiar place in his heart. he continued training, even when one of his brothers died. of course, he mourned the loss of his twin, after all he had loved him, but he continued.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>his youngest brother broke, and he had to put his pieces back together. he gave his little brother the axe as a present, but his little brother betrayed him. the boy, now a man, was heartbroken, and he was never able to let go of it.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>the soldier’s story ends in tragedy. </i>
</p>
<p>“why did you tell me that one, dad?” techno had asked, and phil gripped onto his 9 year old in a firm hug with tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <i> to warn you.</i>
</p>
<p>“no particular reason, kid. have a good sleep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>wilbur was 11 when he declared he’d need one last bedtime story before he would start putting himself to sleep. phil had laughed, not believing his son in the slightest, but pretending he did.</p>
<p>“would you like your last bedtime story<br/>
now, will?”</p>
<p>
  <i> well, it all starts with a normal little boy. his twin was a fighter, his little brother was a troublemaker, and he was nothing. tasteless. boring. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>until he had found something he took pride in. the boy began writing songs, he began learning the guitar at such a young age the feeling of the strings pressing on his fingers and the pick shoved between them never left. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>his passion was songwriting and preforming, and his father cheered him on all the way. that’s what he was known for as a child, but when he grew up, the confines of his childhood home began to be too much.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>he grabbed his guitar, beanie, and little brother, and moved on. he found new lands with new people. he started a nation, and led a revolution to victory.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>he loved his country more than he had ever loved anything, maybe even more than he loved his guitar. but it’s never good to love something too hard, because love slips away, and good things never last.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>rulership was taken from him and his little brother, he was exiled from his nation, left to rot in a cave. but they planned to take it all back, someday soon, and they enlisted the help of their eldest brother, who gratefully took up the offer. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>but their eldest brother’s passion for anarchy got in the way of it, and his mental health declined rapidly.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>then they’d won their nation back. the youngest brother had finally believed everything would be okay again.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>but he pressed a button, and once again, the country slipped out of their fingers like sand. the youngest brother watched upon the scene as their father plunged a sword into his brother’s heart, per his pleads.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>the poet’s story ends in tragedy. </i>
</p>
<p>“i didn’t like that story, dad. it was so sad!” wilbur had yelled, pulling his father in for a hug. ”oh will.. if only you knew.” phil whispered, hugging his son back with tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>if only you knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tommy was merely 6 when he ran to phil, complaining that he was bored and that he needed something to do or else he’d die.</p>
<p>phil smiled softly upon his youngest son, pulling the little boy up onto his lap.</p>
<p>“how does a story sound, tommy?”</p>
<p>
  <i> well, it all starts with a mischievous little rascal. his giggles lit up any room, and his older brothers, despite constantly teasing him, loved him dearly. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>when he grew up, he joined his brother in founding a nation built on the grounds for freedom and liberty. they lead a revolution, and they “win”, but he loses 2 items that are very dear to him in exchange for their country’s freedom.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>then one thing led to another, and suddenly they’re having to lead a revolt against the man who has taken over their country. they win, almost easily, and as they’re celebrating, he hears bombs go off and he shut his eyes tightly and when he opened them, his nation was gone, and so was his brother, stabbed to death. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>he goes through years of struggles afterwards, even after rebuilding their nation again, it is just taken away from them once more, and they deem it officially dead. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>but then he gets a chance to feel what it’s like to be dead, and it gives him a new sense of motivation. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>he rebuilds his nation powerfully, and states that if anyone messes with it again, they’ll die a painful, painful death. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>the citizens, his friends, they elect him king, and he is finally happy since they won their country’s independence the first time. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>the king’s story ends differently than the others, while the poet’s and the soldier’s end in tragedy, the king’s ends in harmony. </i>
</p>
<p>there is only one timeline phil can see, his own, and he sure is glad at least one of his son’s stories end happily.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>